


Drift

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim film AU because I think Sami’s a huge nerd for these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

_“Wake up sleepyhead, we got Kaiju to kill and shit!”_

You rolled away from the ginger as he tried to wake you up.

Sami Zayn and yourself where the best pilots of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. You were both handpicked to be on the front lines.

Sami was overjoyed to be fighting giant monsters inside a robot, and you really hated those creatures anyway. You both were surprisingly drift-compatible.

Upon finally getting up and suited, you and Sami headed to the control room for your mission. It turned out to be another Category 5 Kaiju.

Protect the city? Simple.

Too bad that request was easier said than done.

“You ready to drift?” Sami asked.

“Always.”

With a jolt, you soon heard the men in the control room saying that the brain link was successful.

“Alright Sami, let’s find that bitch and send him back to wherever he came from” you spoke.

The Kaiju found you both, and had brought a friend along. They were small, but very speedy. You held the monster on your side, while Sami punched it with the arm on his side. Sami and you were senior pilots, even though you didn’t look the part.

“Man I love this job!” Sami said as he gave the beast and uppercut.

The Jaeger’s robotic fist’s impact sent the creature falling back into the water of the ocean that was only thigh high to the Jaegers. As much as you claimed to like your job, Sami Zayn was the only guy who made it worthwhile.


End file.
